


Метод Перевоспитания Плохих Мальчиков

by Kate_Gray



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dubious Consent, Family, Humor, M/M, Romance, Underage - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Gray/pseuds/Kate_Gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Вообще-то, у Стайлза проблемы! – привлекая к себе внимание, заворчал Хейл. Все, кажется, вынырнули из своей беседы и, наконец, приготовились слушать.<br/>- Твой батя уезжает прямо в преддверии собрания, какие же это проблемы, мужик? – поинтересовался Бойд. – Даже не смотря на то, что тебе никогда не прилетает, не круто когда раз в месяц твоему отцу рассказывают всё о твоём дерьме.<br/>- На собрание пойдёт Дерек... – простонал Стайлз и рухнул головой прямо под стол на колени Эллисон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метод Перевоспитания Плохих Мальчиков

\- Скотти, я попал! – промычал Стайлз, ненавидящим взглядом рассматривая экран мобильного телефона.  
\- Питер узнал о том, что это мы стащили его любимый виски? – слегка испуганно спросил Скотт с набитым ртом.  
\- Нет... – с недоумением опроверг предположение друга Стайлз. Вообще-то, весь бар отца был «его любимым виски».  
\- Он узнал о том, что это мы поцарапали его тачку? – ещё раз попытался Скотт, и теперь уже был награждён взглядом «ты тупой» от Лидии.  
\- Почему весь пиздец в твоей голове связан с Питером? – поинтересовалась Эллисон, пытаясь запихнуть в Айзека морковку, вместо котлеты. Эти двое вообще были странной парочкой, они ни по одному критерию не подходили друг другу, но при этом были образцово-показательной будущей ванильно-идеальной семьей.  
\- Потому что Питер и есть пиздец? – уточнил Скотт. На самом деле Стайлз готов был с ним согласиться. Частично, конечно. Когда люди говорят о том, что у всех богатых есть странности, они, скорее всего, просто боятся сказать «все богатые - хитровыебанные ублюдки». Приёмный отец Стайлза был именно таким. Хитрым, наглым, изворотливым и ужасно ублюдочным. В Бейкон Хиллс его уважали. И всё. Не ценили, не обожали, не любили его и даже не завидовали, просто уважали, потому что если бы не Питер, то городок был бы настоящей жопой мира. Несмотря на все свои странности, отец Стайлза был реально самым ответственным и идеальным мэром города. Своих родных родителей парень не помнил вообще, даже частично, знал только то, что мать умерла от рака, когда ему было два года, а отец Стайлза ушел из семьи задолго до рождения сына, но и он был мертв: остался под завалами башен близнецов. Питер вроде как ухлёстывал за мамой Стайлза с самой школы и был верным Ромео для своей несвободной Джульетты. На самом деле то, что Питер взял сына своей возлюбленной под своё крыло после её кончины, было реально лучше, чем попасть в систему усыновления. Питер считал Стайлза родным: баловал его, ни в чём парню не отказывал, и даже не ругал за серьёзным проступки. Иногда, глядя в зеркало, мальчишка задумывался – а не был ли он родным сыном Питера, но сразу же отметал эти мысли, потому что в таком случае мужчина бы не стал рассказывать своему сыну о другом отце.  
\- Питер уезжает в командировку в Лос-Анджелес... – закрыл тему об отце Стайлз, потому что ему реально надоели эти предположения.  
\- Так это же круто, типа тусим до упаду? – Джексон прямо-таки загорелся огнём счастья, услышав о возможной вечеринке. Стайлз даже не пытался вступить в диалог ещё и с Уиттмором, потому что проще научить макаку общению, чем объяснить Джексону о невозможности проведения вечеринки.  
\- Вообще-то, на вечеринки у Стайлза ещё с августа наложено вето! – хмыкнула Лидия, наматывая рыжие локоны на пальчик.  
\- Вообще-то, у Стайлза проблемы! – привлекая к себе внимание, заворчал Хейл. Все, кажется, вынырнули из своей беседы и, наконец, приготовились слушать.  
\- Твой батя уезжает прямо в преддверии собрания, какие же это проблемы, мужик? – поинтересовался Бойд. – Даже не смотря на то, что тебе никогда не прилетает, не круто когда раз в месяц твоему отцу рассказывают всё о твоём дерьме.  
\- На собрание пойдёт Дерек... – простонал Стайлз и рухнул головой прямо под стол на колени Эллисон. Девушка, почувствовав негодование друга, отложила морковку и запустила свои тонкие пальчики в его волосы, то ли утешая, то ли выражая немую поддержку.  
\- Кому-то прилетит. Инфа сотка! – весело позлорадствовал Айзек, который получал от отца и брата по полной программе, иногда и просто профилактически. Эллисон пихнула его локтём.  
\- Дерек убьёт меня, если ему расскажут о наших приключениях в этом месяце. Он мне глотку перегрызёт. Своими зубами! – завыл Стайлз в бедра подруги. Дерек Хейл – двоюродный брат Стайлза. Сын сестры Питера. Семья Дерека погибла в пожаре шесть лет назад, и Питер взял опекунство над пятнадцатилетним племянником. Дерек был самой настоящей заносчивой задницей. Никто не подходил ему по уровню. Эдакий крутой парень, преуспевающий бейсболист, интересующийся баскетболом, выпускник Гарварда, имеющий степень по управлению бизнесом. Дерек вроде как не ненавидел своего приёмного брата и даже показушно «обожал» младшего, но это только показушно, потому что во всех остальных случаях он не упускал возможности выстебать школьника. Любовь Питера складывалась в одну общую сумму и делилась на два, когда дело касалось взаимоотношений его сына и племянника, а проще говоря, Хейл старший просто отмахивался от жалоб, претензий и требований урегулировать конфликты парней. Во всех семьях старшие считают себя круче младших и это канон, который нельзя нарушать. Своеобразный баланс.  
\- Почему Дерек так требователен к тебе? – поинтересовалась Эллисон.  
\- Потому что Дерек типа весь такой правильный, всего добивается сам, учился идеально, спортом занимается, играл за университетскую бейсбольную команду, с отличием окончил универ, получил пост генерального в издательском агентстве Питера, а я засранец, который, по его мнению, тянет всё лучшее из отца и не задумывается о своём будущем! Кстати, о моём будущем он говорит что-то вроде: «поступишь на платное в колледж, будешь протирать дырки в фирменных штанах, сопьёшься, снюхаешься с убогой компанией, потом станешь торчком, зависимым от финансов отца»... – хмыкнул Стайлз. Его уже давно перестало волновать такое поведение Дерека, но отправить его на собрание это просто билет в кипящий адов котёл для школьника. Плевал Дерек на хорошую успеваемость Стайлза, плевал на то, что мальчишка умел обращаться с компьютером так, словно сто лет проработал программистом, на досуге промышляющим хакерством, и плевал он на то, что его приёмный брат планирует учиться в академии ФБР на бюджетной основе. Старший из «детей» Питера замечал лишь косяки и проколы младшего, желая как можно чаще ткнуть носом в дерьмо, как нашкодившего щенка. При этом Стайлз гордился старшим, ставил его себе в пример, уважал и, возможно, даже чуточку любил, по-родственному, конечно же.  
\- А «Камаро» он на стипендию купил, да? – в своей обычной язвительно-ядовитой манере уточнил Джексон, таким вот странным способом выражая поддержку младшему Хейлу.  
\- Ну, тачку он оправдывает чем-то типа «тебе купили Мерседес, мне Шевроле, мы оба получили по рулю», - пояснил Стайлз. На самом деле мальчишке было плевать на что куплена тачка, просто иногда бесило это выражение лица типа «я обновил систему навигации в тачке за свои бабки, а ты иди и махни кредиткой Питера».  
\- Дерек же иногда вполне нормальный... Вы ведь можете вместе тусить, проводить время, я даже видела, как вы пару раз вместе мыли тачки! – хмыкнула Эрика, которая до этого была лишь сторонним наблюдателем беседы.  
\- Он вполне нормальным был когда прилетал в гости раз в пару месяцев, стоило ему перебраться в нашу дыру, как он стал уродом! – закатив глаза, пробубнил Стайлз из под стола.  
\- Что-то вроде родительского инстинкта. Он чувствует надобность воспитывать тебя, потому что в эти годы был лишён родительской поддержки. Он как бы сочувствует и желает помочь. Инстинктивно. Вероятно, он сам не осознаёт то, что его тянет не зацепить тебя, а образумить и защитить! – философски рассудила Лидия, поднимая с пола сумку и выискивая в ней мобильник, который пропищал входящим сообщением.  
\- Хреновый из него помощник и защитник! – пожаловался Стайлз.  
\- Единственный способ, который он знает, заключается в строгости и дисциплине... – парировала Лидия, вставая и спихивая остатки еды на поднос Скотта. – Пэрриш на парковке, что-то срочное. Я скоро вернусь!  
\- Твой братец очаровал Лидию... – с улыбкой промычал Джексон, откусывая яблоко и смотря вслед уходящей девушке. Айзек закатил глаза.  
\- Джордан просто позер! Отец шутит, что Пэрриш скорее его сын, чем я... – хмыкнул блондин, смотря на сидящего за преподавательским столом отца.  
\- А ты заканчивай пялиться на задницу Лидии! – стукнула своего парня Эрика. Уиттмор чмокнул блондинку в висок. – И, да, мистер Лейхи, как и Джордан, настоящий сердцеед.  
\- Мне нравится моя моногамия! И, надеюсь, что на этот раз Пэрриш тоже присоединится к рядам однолюбов! – целуя Эллисон, сообщил Лейхи.  
\- Фу! Вы ещё потрахайтесь, пока я лежу на коленях Эллисон! – сымитировав звук тошноты, шутливо заныл Стайлз и поднялся со своего ложа, нашаривая в рюкзаке брелок сигнализации. – Скотт, Кира, вы со мной?  
\- Сейчас же химия! – недоумевая, запротестовал Скотт.  
\- И что? Харрис просто тухляк! Небось, опять будет весь урок ныть о том, как его задолбали соседские детишки, а ещё какой дебильный в этом году выпускной класс – наш, между прочим, класс! – выдвинул контраргумент в пользу прогула Айзек, опередив любое аргументирование Стайлза.  
\- Ладно! На наше место? – уточнил Скотт, подразумевая под «нашим местом» лофт в старом депо, который компания оборудовала под свою штаб-квартиру.  
\- Конечно! – кивнул Стайлз, кидая ключи другу. – Занимайте заднее сидение, а я найду Лидию и поедем!  
\- Встретимся там... – бросил Джексон, сгребая со всех подносов остатки еды и утаскивая Эрику в сторону урны для мусора, крикнул напоследок: – Мы сегодня покупаем закуски!  
\- Идёт, бро! – направляясь к выходу, крикнул Стайлз в спину парочке.  
\- А с нас выпивка! – решила Эллисон, подхватывая под руку Стайлза и бросая ключи от своей машины Айзеку. – Я помогу с поисками Лидии.  
\- Дерек меня точно убьёт! – еле слышно застонал Стайлз.  
\- Нет! Нет! И нет! Забудь о нём до завтрашнего вечера! – потребовала шатенка, ободряюще потрепав друга по голове. – Мы с тобой в одинаковой заднице! Кейт приезжает завтра и собирается пойти «погордиться за свою девочку»! И она прикончит меня за прогулы!

***

 

Застонав от негодования, Дерек опустил голову на руль «Камаро», не желая смотреть на школу. И почему он вообще согласился пойти на собрание к малому? Это же сплошная симфония из жалоб на младшего брата. И Дерек не без оснований знал, что жалоб будет достаточно для желания пойти и повеситься... Или повесить дьяволёнка Стайлза. Несмотря на показную ненависть к малому, Дерек любил его. Грёбанной родственно не родственной любовью. Уже два года он испытывал чувства к младшему приёмному брату. На рождественские каникулы два года назад они отдыхали на Аляске, и попали под снежный шторм, который на трое суток запер ребят вдвоём в небольшом домике. Они настолько близко общались, что Хейл полюбил вздорного пятнадцатилетнего парнишку с кучей родинок по всему телу. А за это и возненавидел. Малой был закрытой запрещённой и несовершеннолетней территорией для едва совершеннолетнего Дерека. За последний год в университете чувства не смогли притупить даже частые одноразовые развлечения, а уж когда после выпускного Дерек перебрался к дяде – в один дом к Стайлзу – так его любовь вообще приобрела фатально-разрушительные масштабы и чтобы не выть от бессилия, приходилось цепляться за каждый прокол пацана. Приходилось ненавидеть и Дерек, кажется, научился с этим справляться. Тем более уже летом Стайлз свалит учиться в другой город, и не будет вечно мелькать на периферии.

Стукнувшись пару раз головой о мягкий руль, Дерек выдернул себя из левых мыслей, повернул ключ в замке зажигания, посмотрел на себя в зеркало заднего вида и, сделав выражение лица как можно серьёзнее и взрослее, вышел из машины. Мысленно Хейл дал «пять» себе за то, что не побрился сегодня, потому что щетина чуть взрослила парня, и он не выглядел на свои жалкие двадцать два. Поправив шнурки на конверсах и воротник кожанки, парень быстрым шагом пошёл в сторону школы, пикнув брелком сигнализации. Для начала ноября было слишком тепло, и Дерек даже пожалел, что надел куртку поверх футболки с длинным рукавом. Питер кратко ввел племянника в курс дела и дал кое-какие указания: объяснил, что собрание плановое, ничего важного обсуждать не будут, нужно будет сначала выслушать куратора, получить у неё табель и зайти к тем учителям, чьи имена и номера кабинетов будут написаны на листке; в общем, ничего сложного, поэтому Хейл хотел поскорее отмучиться и вернуться домой, чтобы промыть мозги малому, а потом лечь и уснуть.

Войдя в школу, Дерек достал свой айфон, пролистал список смс и открыл нужную.

«Кабинет 134a. 2 этаж. Восточное крыло. Преподавательница Мисс Дженнифер Блейк. Учитель английской литературы. Милая, но занудная. Я её предупредил о том, что будешь ты вместо меня. Удачи, Дерек!»

Школа не сильно изменилась с момента выпуска Дерека, поэтому парень быстро перешёл в восточное крыло, поднялся на второй этаж и почти упёрся в нужный кабинет, около двери которого уже стояли родители, ожидая куратора своих детей.

\- Пэрриш! – окликнул Дерек своего друга, с которым они два года делили капитанство в школьной команде, который сейчас стоял в стороне. Парень обернулся и широко улыбнулся. Многие родители приветственно закивали Дереку, и он закивал ответно.  
\- Дерек, ты какими судьбами здесь? – поинтересовался шатен, приветственно обнимая бывшего сокомандника по баскетболу.  
\- И тебе привет! Мой малой учится в выпускном классе! – пояснил Дерек.  
\- Точно, совсем забыл, что наши братья учатся вместе... – согласился Пэрриш.  
\- Твой отчим ушёл из школы и тебе приходится ходить на собрания? – спросил Хейл. Джордан хохотнул.  
\- Мой отчим всё ещё преподаёт, поэтому он не может быть тут, он типа теперь не просто преподаватель физической культуры и тренер команды по плаванию, но и куратор девятого класса, прикинь! – полу восторженно, полу насмешливо похвалился парнишка.  
\- А ещё четыре года назад мистер Лейхи кричал, что быть куратором не для него! – с улыбкой вспомнил школу Дерек.  
\- Если верить маме мистера Лейхи, то в двадцать лет он говорил, что школа – не для него! – со смехом фыркнул Пэрриш.  
\- Ничего себе! Вы посмотрите кто это! Дер и Пэр! – громко закричал кто-то хрипловатым мягким голосом, и Дерек знал только одну девчонку, которой прощались подобные вопли и придумывание кличек. Обернувшись, Дерек подтвердил свою догадку – к ним, расталкивая увеличившуюся толпу родителей, спешно шла Кейт Арджент. Кейт училась вместе с Джорданом, и у них было что-то вроде «школьной» любви, которая ограничивалась держанием за ручку, пьяными перепихами и ночными побегами из дома. Дерек всегда удивлялся, как Пэрришу удавалось утихомирить взрывной характер блондинки. Девушка, наконец, дошла до них и сжала каждого в крепких объятиях.  
\- Кейт, ну, а ты тут каким ветром? – выпутавшись из цепких объятий, поинтересовался Дерек, обнимая девушку за талию. Вообще-то, он ожидал, что Арджент прильнёт к своему экс-бойфренду, но она обвила руками талию Хейла, совсем не намереваясь сделать тоже самое с Джорданом.  
\- Попутным, Дер! Моя племянница учится в этом классе! – пояснила Кейт. Да уж, Дерек даже не представлял, что выпускной класс Стайлза так объединит их школьную компанию. – Ты к Стайлзу?  
\- Ты помнишь моего брата? – уточнил Хейл, крайне сильно удивившись.  
\- Вообще-то, он каждый праздник дарил мне букетик ромашек и самые вкусные конфеты во всей Калифорнии, как же мне его не помнить! – Кейт закатила глаза в ответ на смех Джордана. Когда Дерек учился в школе, Кейт была частым гостем в доме Хейлов и, в общем-то, практически единственной девушкой, приходившей к Хейлам так часто, поэтому Стайлз почему-то взял на себя миссию «делать приятное девушке, которая не боится зайти в сгоревший, но восстановленный особняк». Каждый праздник мальчишка вытаскивал накопленные деньги и покупал небольшой букет ромашек и очень дорогие конфеты, подписывал открытку для девушки и подкладывал это в её школьный ящик. И почему-то, Кейт это настолько льстило, что она даже не обращала внимания на частый взлом своего шкафчика.  
\- Девушки падки на конфеты... – подытожил Хейл.  
\- Как дела у Лидии? – переключила внимание на Пэрриша девушка.  
\- Ну, сейчас и узнаю... – расплывшись в улыбке «я влюбленный идиот» воодушевлённо ответил он.  
\- Только сильно не ругай её! Ты же знаешь, какие они шумные, а Миссис Мартин, уверена, отчитает за это Лидию по полной программе! – захихикала Арджент.  
\- Так, так, так, я много упускаю, объясните мне, пока мой мозг не упал к вашим ногам! – потребовал Дерек, совершенно не понимая, какая связь между Пэрришем и Мартин-младшей.  
\- Ну, если кратко, то наши мелкие в одной команде. Они называют себя «стая», Стайлз – что-то вроде их предводителя, если верить Крису и его рассказам о проказах ребят, он просто генератор безумия для этих ребяток. В их «стае» Скотт МакКолл, моя Эллисон, братец Джордана, который, кстати, бой-френд моей малышки, Кира Юкимура, Джексон Уиттмор, Вернон Бойд, Эрика Райес и Лидия Мартин... – Дерек кивнул, запоминая имена ребят и делая себе пометку о том, что нужно слушать и об этих ребятах, чтобы иметь понятие, с кем Стайлз таскается. Конечно, некоторые друзья Стайлза были у них дома, но вели они себя довольно прилично и культурно.  
\- И она, типа как мы, тоже держат в ужасе всю школу? – с ухмылкой спросил Дерек, понимая, что за эти годы школа могла хоть трижды измениться, но в ней не поменялось бы наличие «элиты». И, кстати, немного удивляло то, что теперь в «элиту» входили не только богатенькие детки, но ещё игроки в лакросс и дети учителей. Например, МакКолл и Бойд, Лейхи и Юкимура.  
\- Ну, мы были чем-то вроде «не тронь, не подойди», а они больше относят себя к «с нами все хотят дружить», - улыбнулся Джордан. На самом деле, Дереку стало даже немного неловко, потому что он совершенно ничего не знал о своем младшем брате. Ну, видел его пару раз в компании друзей, ловил несколько раз пьяным, слышал от Питера о забавных выходках малого, но никакой конкретной информации, которую знал Пэрриш и даже Кейт, которая не живет в городке. Во время учёбы в университете у Дерека просто не было времени интересоваться такими подробностями жизни Стайлза, а после университета парень полностью погрузился в работу, и он даже о своей жизни забыл, не то что о жизни младшего.  
\- Ладно, а Лидия как с тобой связана? – задал последний интересующий его вопрос Дерек, уже догадываясь о том, что без розовых соплей и херувимчиков тут не обошлось; уж слишком дебильно Джордан улыбается, когда говорят о молоденькой мисс Мартин.  
\- Мы с Лидией встречаемся... – с гордостью ответил Пэрриш. Хейл закатил глаза.  
\- Коп встречается с несовершеннолетней, - смеясь, добавила Кейт. Дерек уже хотел как-нибудь подколоть Пэрриша, но к двери в кабинет подошла невысокая шатенка в черном классическом платье, держа на плече огромную сумку, и, открыв дверь, начала пускать родителей в кабинет. Кейт отцепилась от Дерека, нашла взглядом своего брата и пошла к нему, напоследок бросив ребятам: - Я пробуду в городе до рождества, мы обязаны собраться и посидеть втроём, а потом ещё и собраться со «стаей»! На этой неделе постараюсь забежать к каждому из вас на работу, и мы обменяемся номерами! До скорого, Дер и Пэр!  
\- Покеда! Жду твоего визита! – с улыбкой попрощался Дерек.  
\- Пока, Кейт! – вторил ему Пэрриш, закидывая руку на плечо Хейлу и утаскивая в кабинет. – Пошли, Хейл, иначе всю «Аляску» займут и нам придётся слушать мисс занудную Блейк с первых парт.

***

 

Хейлбой: Есть предположения, кому из нас сильнее влетит?

Написав сообщение в чат, Стайлз открыл баночку колы, достал учебник по биологии и открыл нужную страницу. Несмотря на свою безалаберность, Стайлз любил учиться.

Мистер и Миссис Лейхи: Бойду?

 

Рассмеявшись такому нелепому ответу, Хейл поставил пальцы на клавиши лэптопа, думая, что бы такого написать, но ничего смешного не приходило на ум, потому что час назад Дерек свалил на своей «детке» в школу и с этого момента не было никаких угрожающе-предупреждающих сообщений от него. Молчание брата начинало напрягать. Посмотрев на ник Эллисон и Айзека, Стайлз улыбнулся. У ребят были персональные аккаунты, но для случаев, когда они где-то зависают вместе, они завели общий, и это было мило. Стайлз завидовал им белой и пушистой завистью; парень тоже хотел любить и быть любимым, но как-то у него не складывалось. С третьего класса подросток любил Лидию, но когда они попали в одну компанию, и у него появился реальный шанс (потому что Лидия вроде как тоже оказывала другу недвусмысленные знаки внимания), Стайлз понял, что любить Мартин у него получалось только на расстоянии, да и вообще, Лидия быстро попала в категорию «свой парень», только в юбке. Девушка умела чудесным образом из милой леди превращаться в заправскую шлюшку, которая пошло шутила, пила на равных с парнями и ужасно материлась. Хейл уже и не помнил, как ребята объединились в одну компанию три года назад, кажется, просто сели вместе за столик в столовой и больше не отсаживались никуда, и не принимали никого в свою команду. Хотя, пожалуй, исключение было сделано только Кире, которая переехала из Японии в десятом классе. С самого детства Стайлз дружил со Скоттом, знал его как себя и поэтому, правильно расценив взгляд, с которым тот смотрел на Киру в её первый день, пригласил скромную замкнутую девчушку в их компанию, а та вдруг идеально словила ритм жизни компании. 

Бойд. Вернон Бойд: Как смешно. Я сейчас от смеха лопну и забрызгаю кровью Алишу. Кстати, моя малышка передаёт всем «привет»!

 

Хейлбой: Чмокни свою детку от меня и предупреди её, что вчера ты прогулял химию, а три дня назад экономику, а неделю назад литературу. Ну, я к тому, что тебе влетит, мой чернокожий херувимчик! 

Бойд. Вернон Бойд: Меня сейчас стошнит. Вскройся, Хейл.

Ариэль Мартин: Пэрриш прислал смс. Если кратко, то «Хейл ушёл к Финстоку, предупреди своего друга, что это ничем хорошим не закончится» и «Твоя мама и чета Арджент у Харриса. Сорванный урок это плохо, леди».

Хейлбой: Какой процент вероятности...

Стайлз даже не стал дописывать предложение, потому что знал, что друзья поймут, о чём он.

Мистер и Миссис Лейхи: Нулевой. Ты настолько достал Финстока, что он будет рад излить душу новому собеседнику.  
Ариэль Мартин: Ноль. Тебя же предупреждали – присоединяйся в этом году к Айзеку, Бойду и Джексону в основной. Не просиживай задницу на скамейке запасных, и Финсток будет делать поблажки тебе. Серьёзные поблажки.  
Уиттмор 37. Капитан: Нулевой, принцесса! Дерек тебя натянет!  
Детка кэпа: Какая боль, какая боль, вероятность полный ноль!  
Скотт МакКолл: Бро, мы с тобой огребём так, как не огребали никогда. Моя мама уже написала мне, чтобы я морально готовился.  
Огненная лисица: У вас, конечно, бывали залёты и хуже, но Дерек не Питер!  
Бойд. Просто Бойд: И Дерека даже не посадят, потому что убить тебя – не грех!  
Бойд. Просто Бойд: А даже если и посадят, то я лично буду носить ему сухари и сигареты. Блин, я даже рискну своей башкой и передам ему сахар и травку. Героев нужно благодарить!

Хейлбой: Я вас всех ненавижу!

Застонав, Стайлз отбросил учебник от себя и плюхнулся на кровать. Он всегда знал, что его друзья вообще умеют работать синхронно, но никогда не подозревал, что они могут одновременно прислать такие дебильно-неутешительные сообщения. Ему точно влетит, если Финсток расскажет Дереку о том, какой «подарок» сделали ему ребята из «стаи». Да, в такой жопе он никогда не был.

***

 

Дерек стоял напротив кабинета преподавателя экономики и теребил вспотевшими ладонями табель. Чёрт, собрание на самом деле показалось чем-то невъебенно легким, пока Дерек не получил список преподавателей, к которым нужно зайти. Вообще-то, сначала Хейл даже был горд за малого, потому что преподаватель биологии вызывала родителей на личный разговор чтобы обсудить выезд на какой-то невероятно крутой конкурс для тех, кто изучает продвинутый курс биологии, а преподаватель информатики просила разрешение на отправку какой-то там работы Стайлза на международный конкурс. В этом конкурсе имеют право участвовать лишь ученики колледжей и университетов, но миссис Мэйсон сочла работу своего ученика перспективной и, договорившись с организаторами мероприятия, ждала только соглашения родителей, так как малого могли пригласить на вручение награды, если он займёт одно из десятки призовых мест. Дерек даже почувствовал уколы стыда, когда преподаватели хвалили Стайлза «несмотря на прогулы и ужасное поведение», а потом добавляли «все гении немного бунтари». Третьим, и последним, в списке имён огромными красными буквами было написано «ФИНСТОК. 56 КАБ.», и эта надпись даже намёком не походила вызов для похвалы. Финсток всегда был странным и придурковатым, Дерек даже не сомневался, что Бобби за эти годы ничуть не изменился, а если приплюсовать к этому дебильные выходки Стайлза, то, скорее всего, сейчас будет что-то похожее на ядерный взрыв.

Вытерев мокрые ладони о футболку, Дерек свернул табель и убрал в нагрудный карман куртки, чтобы случайно не порвать ни в чем неповинный листочек. Собрав всю решительность в кулак, Хейл негромко постучал, в надежде, что Финсток уже свалил, или не услышит, но за дверью послышалось противное «Входите, я тут не занимаюсь онанизмом!».

\- Добрый вечер! – с лёгкой паникой в груди, открыл дверь Дерек и вошёл в кабинет, который, кстати говоря, совершенно не изменился, за исключением того, что висевшие на стенах плакаты и грамоты были свалены в углу, рядом с рассыпавшейся полкой. Стол был ужасно захламлён всякой ерундой, начиная конфетными фантиками и заканчивая работами учеников, а вместо удобного кожаного кресла стоял обычный ученический стул. Хейл даже удивился, потому что Финсток обожал комфорт, ещё он пылинки сдувал со всех своих вещей, поэтому вся эта свалка смотрелась ужасно неестественно и даже диковато. Когда Дерек переехал в общежитие, у него царил точно такой же хаос первый месяц, потому что он вроде как начал разбирать коробки с вещами, но, не зная с чего начать, развёл бардак и не спешил одарить каждую вещь своим законным местом.  
\- Хейл? Ты пришёл довести меня до ручки и отправить в дом Айкена? – не снизойдя даже до приветствия, начал язвить Финсток.  
\- Ну, в общем-то, я здесь потому, что мой брат учится в выпускном классе, и сегодня вроде как собрание, и вы хотели видеть Питера, но он улетел в Лос-Анджелес ещё ночью... – пояснил Дерек, садясь на свободный стул. Финсток с какой-то настороженностью смотрел, как Хейл усаживается, и, кажется, облегчённо вздохнул, когда ничего не произошло.  
\- Ладно... – удивленно пробормотал Финсток. – Как тебе мой кабинет?  
\- Бардак... – честно признался Дерек, вновь оглядев кабинет. Преподаватель сделал задумчивое лицо и кивнул. И тут парня стукнуло по голове догадкой, и, кажется, Финсток именно этой догадки и ждал. Попытавшись сформулировать мысль, Хейл невнятно буркнул: - Стайлз нет?  
\- Стайлз да-а-а! – почти пропел мужчина, вытягивая букву «а».  
\- Он разгромил вам кабинет? – шокировано промычал Дерек, тупо не желая верить, что Стайлз докатился до такого. Финсток то ли хмыкнул, то ли усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, это был подарок на день рождения, который, если ты помнишь, прямо в ночь проказ... – пояснил тренер. Нет, конечно, многие ребята пакостят в Хэллоуин, а уж подпортить день рождения Финстока так вообще семейная традиция Хейлов, потому что Дерек сам провоцировал и подстрекал Стайлза на первую шалость, когда парень перешёл в старшую школу. Но... на такие вот серьёзные выходки мальчишку, точно, никто не подбивал. – Уж не знаю, с кем он это провернул, может быть ему помогал МакКолл или Уиттмор, а может быть Лейхи и Бойд, это даже не важно, я даже не могу доказать, что это сделал Хейл, чтобы его принудили тут убраться, но это точно был он. Другие ребята не такие... Ну... Просто не такие. Они, конечно, те ещё придурки, но такое мог придумать только Стайлз.  
\- Почему? – пожалуй, это единственное, что смог сквозь зубы прошипеть Дерек, потому что и сам понимал очевидность Стайлзовой причастности к беспорядку. Былые уколы стыда за ненависть к мальчишке ушли подальше, и теперь тело и мозг Дерека затапливала чистая ярость и злость. Питер баловал пацана, спускал ему с рук всё, за что другие ребята получали, а неблагодарный Хейл-младший с каждым разом только больше наглел, не желая хоть немного быть благодарным за доброту и заботу. До пятнадцати лет Талия воспитывала Дерека в строгости, дисциплина была на первом месте, в школу Дерек ходил, чтобы учиться и заниматься спортом, а не устраивать погромы. Его компания, конечно, была «элитой» и «золотыми ребята», но только потому, что они позволяли себе быть мудаками и распиздяями, выходя из школы. А вот компания Стайлза, кажется, не видела стен, которые ограничивали их в поведении.  
\- Стайлз снял все болтики и гвозди со стен и шкафчика, протянул тонкую леску и закрепил всё на ней так, как оно и было, а мне на стол поставил коробочку, красивую такую, в упаковочной бумаге с бантиком. Я открыл её, поржал над тупостью – ну в чём такой прикол, дарить болты и гвозди, а потом решил поднять и убрать коробку... – Финсток махнул рукой за спину Дерека, туда, где располагались полки с кубками, показывая на красивую небольшую коробку, обернутую нежно-голубой бумагой, а на её крышке возвышался пышный белый многослойный бант. – И когда я поднял её, леска натянулась и вся эта херня упала на пол, а комод развалился. У меня как раз был урок у группы Стайлза. В этой группе только твой братец, МакКолл, Арджент и Мартин. Так вот эти упыри ржали, когда я вышел из лаборантской. Остальные лишь шушукались, скорее всего, пытаясь понять, почему сначала в моем кабинете раздался грохот, а потом и мой крик.  
\- Вы думаете, что девочки тоже участвовали в учинение этого всего? – удивился Дерек. У него вообще не вязался образ Эллисон и Лидии с хулиганками. Они несколько раз бывали у Хейлов и даже устраивали пикник на территории их заповедника, поэтому Дерек пару раз видел этих девочек. Эллисон вообще походила на маленького ангелочка с забавными ямочками на щеках, а Лидия скорее могла бы быть стервой и интриганкой, но вряд ли опустилась бы до мелкого хулиганства. Хотя, первое впечатление, по статистике, в девяноста девяти процентах является огромным заблуждением. Конечно, Дерек слышал и об арестах Стайлза и его «стаи», но Питер со смехом рассказывал об этом, отшучивался и, если он не врал, то в основном в числе задержанных были только парни. Да Дерек даже не знал до сегодняшнего дня имена всех друзей Стайлза, что уж говорить о том, чтобы поинтересоваться, на что они способны.  
\- О, а ты, Хейл, кажется, вообще не знаешь ничего о своем младшем, а? – почти ликующе спросил Финсток. Типа «ха-ха, ты вообще такой невъебенно отличный недобрат, ты хоть помнишь, как зовут твоего младшего?».  
\- О Стайлзе я знаю столько, сколько нужно, чтобы не закипал мозг. Его СДВГ доканывает всех и после часа его трепа, мне приходится сваливать из комнаты, чтобы сохранять относительную целостность разума! – хмыкнул парень.  
\- Ладно, у друзей твоего брата есть негласные враги – близнецы Итан и Эйдан, они не так давно в школе, но пытались взвалить на себя роль «элиты», поэтому ребята приняли вызов. Эллисон завела без ключа мотоциклы, а Лейхи и Хейл катались на них целый урок по пришкольной территории. МакКолл скрутил не особо значимые детали с мотоциклов, чтобы разозлить парней. Мартин и Райес растворили какой-то провод в химической мешанине с обоих агрегатов. А Бойд и Уиттмор учинили драку между собой, в которой виноватыми вышли близнецы. Типа неадекватно отреагировали на маленькую пакость и полезли с кулаками. Я своими глазами видел, как двое из компании твоего пацана колошматили друг друга на глазах у афигевших близнецов... – с каждым словом преподавателя, ярость в Дереке росла. Такую ерунду мог придумать только Стайлз, вряд ли остальные додумались бы играть по крупному, а Стайлз перенял от Хейлов любовь к серьёзности и жестокости. Парень опустил руки под стол и сжал кулаки, больно царапая короткими ногтями ладони, чтобы не рычать. Тренер, глотнув из бутылки воды, продолжил: - Я их отмазал, потому что они в моей команде по лакроссу и они реально круто играют. Не смотря на то, что твой протирает зад на скамейке, я стараюсь каждую игру давать ему пинок в сторону поля, потому что у него есть всё, что нужно для лакросса: неконтролируемая агрессия, стремление биться до победы, упорство и целеустремлённость. Будь он умнее, он бы мог побороться с Джексоном за капитанство, но Стайлз пассивен в плане игры. Ему больше нравится разминка, бег, занятия в качалке. В общем, он вроде как получил особое звание «основной на скамейке запасных».  
\- Питер знает об этом инциденте? – поинтересовался Дерек, потому что не мог вспомнить, чтобы дядя отчитывал Хейла-младшего за что-то подобное. А если быть честными, Питер вообще ни за что не отчитывал сына. Слишком сильно он любил мать Стайлза и самого мальчишку, чтобы тратить время на ссоры и ругань. Слишком сильно он желал доказать любовь матери Стайлза и после её смерти, чтобы наказывать мальчишку и отбирать у него блага, которыми тот не особо и пользовался.  
\- Знает, это произошло в самом начале учебного года. Я, в отличие от остальных учителей, никогда не смягчаю ситуацию, говорю всё так, как было на самом деле. Твоего дядю можно понять, мать мальца умерла, а мистер Хейл стремился стать не только отцом для сына, но и матерью. Это нормально. Я видел много таких семей. Взять того же Айзека. Его отец буквально ангелом хранителем хочет стать для сына и для пасынка, я понимаю его, наверное, будь у меня дети и умершая жена, я бы и сам был наседкой, но твой дядька слишком переусердствует и стремиться стать не родителем, а приятелем. Хочет, чтобы мальчишка считал его «своим в доску» мужиком, позволяющим гулять, творить глупости и прочее. Но все дети должны быть на поводке, пусть не на поводке, но хотя бы с ошейником, к которому можно прикрепить поводок в нужное время. В переносном смысле, ясное дело! – Дерек махнул головой в жесте «я Вас понимаю, продолжайте». – У Стайлза отличные планы на будущее, парень серьёзно настроен стать федералом, но если продолжить позволять ему творить такую херню, он за этот год в школе сделает что-нибудь такое, что станет первым шагом к слёту с дистанции. Он привыкнет совершать дерьмо и не получать наказаний. Вполне возможно, что в университете он решит, что попробовать дурь не страшнее школьных выходок. И попробует, и будет находить сотню оправданий себе, когда за дурью последует забитый болт на учёбу, когда он свяжется с какими нибудь богатенькими ублюдками, компания которых окончательно испортит его, и Хейл похерит своё будущее. А Питер не всегда сможет его обеспечивать, когда-то нужно будет нащупать яйца и начать жить на кровью и потом заработанные деньги, только будут ли эти деньги у Стайлза, если он начнёт дурить? Я не хочу сказать, что Питер как-то неправильно воспитывает сына, не хочу навязывать ему своё мнение на этот счёт, но я вижу, что тебе не безразлична судьба брата. Ты можешь это хоть сотню раз отрицать, но где-то в глубине души ты хочешь, чтобы жизнь младшего удалась и хочешь хоть как-то поучаствовать в формировании его будущего, поэтому я всё это и говорю тебе. Пусть ты и не пряником будешь его воспитывать, но зато это возымеет эффект быстрее, чем сюсюканья твоего дядьки.  
\- Я... Меня просто попросил Питер быть тут, на самом деле я случайно тут! – соврал Дерек, потому что не хотел признавать, что на самом деле, когда дядя попросил пойти сюда, у Дерека была возможность отказаться. Ему хотелось побольше узнать о своем младшем брате, хотелось залезть в его личное.  
\- Да ладно, Хейл, я же вижу всё. Это нормально, парень. Когда-то ты сам станешь отцом и это здорово, что сейчас ты проецируешь свои отцовские инстинкты на Стайлза, потому что он нуждается в ком-то, кто будет не плясать вокруг него, а будет рявкать, давать затрещины и орать за каждый проступок. Стайлз будет дуться, рычать в ответ, но при этом он будет слушать тебя. Прислушиваться. Задумайся над моими словами. Я уже почти двадцать лет отработал в школе и отлично знаю то, о чём говорю! – безапелляционно заявил Финсток, а затем прокашлялся и достал из кармана свой мобильник, намекая на то, что Дерек может ехать домой и переваривать ту кашу, которая образовалась в голове. – Проваливай, Хейл, не задерживай других родителей!  
\- А-а... Да-да, до свидания, мистер Финсток! Я подумаю над вашими словами и поговорю со Стайлзом! – растерянно пробормотал парень, вставая со стула и запуская пальцы в волосы.  
\- Подумай, Дерек, хорошо подумай. В данный момент ты единственный, кто может повлиять на Стайлза. Питер так и будет поливать его мёдом, будь ложкой дёгтя, за которую тебя потом поблагодарит повзрослевший брат! – в своеобразной манере подбодрил Финсток. Дерек кивнул ему, совершенно сбившись с адекватного пути мыслей, и вышел из кабинета. Слова тренера роем ос ворвались в черепную коробку и растревожили все эмоции, которые знал Дерек. Ему предстояло за небольшое количество времени, в течении которого он будет ехать домой, подумать и решить, готов ли он ворваться в жизнь младшего брата, заняться его воспитанием и учёбой, при этом всё это точно будет сопровождаться страстным романом, возможно, не временным, или Дерек предпочтёт струсить и остаться в тени, позволяя мальчишке жить своей жизнью, в которой он будет лишь братом. Застонав, Хейл вышел из школы, позволяя прохладному ветру обдувать горячее лицо. Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт! Дерек даже не думал, что это чёртово собрание станет переломным моментом в отношениях со Стайлзом, которые он тщательно замуровывал в литрах безразличия и ненависти. 

***

 

Хейлбой: Пэрриш больше ничего не писал?  
Ариэль Мартин: Нет. Да ладно тебе, Стайлз, успокойся. Ну, поорет Дерек и всё. Питер приедет и вернёт тебе кредитки, если они будут изъяты.

Хейлбой: А за время командировки отца я выдраю весь дом, сделаю уборку в гараже, научусь мыть посуду и, возможно, вызовусь собрать весь мусор в заповеднике!  
Ариэль Мартин: Мы тебе поможем, ты же знаешь. Мы друзья.

Хейлбой: *фанфары* И главный приз в номинации «Я не умею утешать друзей» получает мисс Мартин. Или предпочитаешь миссис Пэрриш?  
Ариэль Мартин: Я не утешала, Хейл. Забудь вообще слово «утешение», если творишь такую херню, которую ты творишь!

Хейлбой: Напомни мне, почему я всё ещё дружу с тобой?  
Ариэль Мартин: Потому что однажды я приготовлю коктейль Молотова из того, что ношу в сумочке, чтобы избавиться от следов нашего очередного безумия?

Хейлбой: Держи свою сумочку подальше от меня, потому что я хочу жить.  
Ариэль Мартин: Просто так там ничего не взорвётся.

Хейлбой: Взорвётся. Я себя знаю.  
Ариэль Мартин: Я найму телохранителя для своей сумки, Хейл. Богом клянусь, найму, ибо сесть за твою тупость я не планирую.

Хейлбой: Это будет романтично. Твой возлюбленный помощник шерифа будет носить тебе посылки и, пользуясь своим значком, будет устраивать ваши свидания в пятизвёздочных тюремных камерах! Лол!  
Ариэль Мартин: Уверена, что если прислушаешься, ты услышишь урчание «Камаро», внутри которой сидит твой пиздец!

Хейлбой: Просто иди нахуй, Лидс!  
Ариэль Мартин: С каждой секундой звук приближающегося твоего личного апокалипсиса всё громче и громче. Тебе больше не нужно прислушиваться, потому что гул шин по трассе 155 слышен отчётливее, чем когда либо!

Хейлбой: Нахуй!

***

 

Впервые за двадцать два года, Дерек столкнулся с таким сумбуром в голове. Всю дорогу домой, он пытался определить, какие эмоции преобладали над разумом в данный момент: ярость за вседозволенность младшего Хейла или желание позаботиться о Стайлзе. В итоге, уже паркуя машину в гараже, Дерек решил, что сначала он даст волю ярости, чтобы припугнуть мальчишку и дать понять всю серьезность ситуации, а потому уж и заботу можно будет пустить в ход: поговорить с братом «по душам», дать совет или родственное напутствие. 

В доме Дерека встретила подозрительная тишина. Никакой музыки. Никакого стука столовых предметов в кухне. Никакого громкого смеха над друзьями в скайпе. Ничего. Режущая слух тишина. Мгновенно мужчину охватила ярость – если Стайлз куда-то съебал, то ему вряд ли светит забота после хорошей трёпки. Переступая через одну ступеньку, Дерек быстро поднялся на второй этаж, снял куртку, повесил на дверную ручку своей комнаты и рывком открыл дверь комнаты младшего. Стайлз лежал на животе на кровати, пальцы парня быстро порхали над клавиатурой лэптопа, а по всей постели были разбросаны учебники, тетрадки, ручки и листки. Ну, конечно, засранец решил сделать вид, будто он добровольно готов учиться.

\- То есть, вот эти декорации проглатывает Питер, и поэтому ты не огребаешь? – Дерек закрыл дверь и прижался к ней спиной, скрещивая руки на груди. Стайлз вздрогнул и повернул голову в сторону источника шума, его пальцы застыли в миллиметре от клавиатуры, а лицо выражало одну доступно читаемую эмоцию «съеби и сдохни».  
\- Тебя вообще хоть чему-то в детстве учили, идиот? Например, стучать, если хочешь зайти в закрытую комнату! – хмыкнул парень, закатывая глаза и возвращая внимание тексту на мониторе.  
\- Я в этом доме живу, и могу заходить без стука в любое помещение! – сдерживая рвущиеся наружу эмоции, прошипел Дерек.  
\- Тогда я поговорю с отцом о твоём отдельном проживании... – презрительно хмыкнул Стайлз. Сучёныш. А затем, когда Дерек подошёл к настенной полке и стал рассматривать на ней лежащий хлам: билеты из кино, какие-то чеки, коллекционные фигурки и прочую ерунду; мальчишка добавил:– Меня смущает твоё слишком свободное передвижение по чужим комнатам!  
\- С каких пор школьные кабинеты стали «твоими комнатами»? – изобразив пальцами кавычки, уточнил Дерек, вновь прижимаясь спиной к двери. Хейл-младший захлопнул ноутбук, сел на кровати, подбирая под себя ноги, и уставился на Дерека.  
\- О чём это ты? – бесстрастно поинтересовался он.  
\- Именно о том, о чём ты подумал! – выплюнул Дерек, надеясь, что пацан перестанет строить из себя незнамо кого.  
\- Воу, тебе тоже понравилась мисс Дженнифер? – прищурившись, спросил Стайлз, проводя пятерней по растрепанным волосам.  
\- Чего? – растерялся Хейл, совершенно не понимая, каким образом мисс Блейк связана с Финстоком.  
\- Ну, когда я слышу о школьных кабинетах, мне сразу представляется, как я разложу нашу миленькую кураторшу в одном из них... – облизав пухлые губы, заговорчески полупрошептал Стайлз.  
\- Слышишь ты, мудак! – рыкнул Дерек, в секунду сокращая расстояние между ними и хватая Стайлза за воротник красной футболки. – Прекращай паясничать, я тебе не твои дружки, с которыми можно обсудить свою сексуальную неудовлетворённость!  
\- Руки убрал! – требовательно попросил Стайлз, громко сглотнув. Мужчина ликующе ухмыльнулся; боится всё-таки малой.  
\- А то что? Нажалуешься Питеру? – с усмешкой спросил Дерек. Хейл-младший нахмурился и попытался ударить его по рукам, но, естественно, этим только вынудил усилить хватку так, что футболка угрожающе затрещала нитками.  
\- Ага, а ещё в полицию обращусь, - сухо ответил Стайлз. Очевидно, его не раз хватали за грудки, но до серьёзных драк не доходило, потому что парень растерял всякие эмоции и скучающе ждал, когда же состояние «я не боюсь. мне пофиг» подействует и его отпустят.  
\- Что скажешь? Что разгромил кабинет своего преподавателя и за это получил? – чуть тряхнул мальчишку, Дерек стал выжидать ответа.  
\- Нажаловался, значит... – утвердительным тоном буркнул Стайлз, а затем, воспользовавшись некоторой расслабленностью старшего брата, посильнее ударил его по рукам и отпихнул от себя. – Нахрен пошёл из комнаты. Это не твоё собачье дело. Своих детей будешь воспитывать, если какая-нибудь психованная сучка вообще захочет родить тебе!  
\- Ты сейчас довыёбываешься, Стайлз! – предупреждающе рыкнул Дерек, игнорируя вторую часть монолога мальчишки, и немного отошёл от кровати.  
\- Нажалуешься Питеру? – передразнил тот, довольно ухмыляясь.  
\- Отшлёпаю! – не подумав, бросил Хейл. Стайлз вытаращил огромные оленьи глаза на брата, а затем рассмеялся. Искренне и так заразительно, закидывая голову назад и хватаясь руками за покрывало.  
\- Фу! Оставь свои фантазии для своих подружек! Лучше бы я этого не слышал! – задыхаясь от смеха, промычал Стайлз. – Блин, чувак, ты извращенец!  
\- Я не пошутил! – хмыкнул Дерек, сам не понимая, к чему вообще поднял эту тему, потому что вся эта хрень с влюблённостью в младшего брата, заставляла желать раздеть его и отшлёпать. Мозг Дерека подкинул ему довольно соблазнительную картинку, где он сидит на кровати Стайлза, а тот лежит на его коленях, умоляя продолжать небольшую приятную пытку. В фантазиях Хейла мягкие спортивные брюки Стайлза спущены до колен, прямо вместе с бельём, а упругая задница горит и наливается припухлыми розовато-красными следами ладоней.  
\- Хэй, приём, земля вызывает Дерека! Ты на связи, чувак? – от пощелкивания пальцев перед глазами, Дерек пришёл в себя. Стайлз стоял на коленях на кровати прямо перед ним, вытянув руку и щелкая пальцами, стараясь как можно ближе подобраться к лицу. Мальчишка заметил «возвращение» брата и вернулся в сидячее положение, предварительно поёрзав, усаживаясь в позе лотоса. – Не хочу тебя огорчать, но, чувак, перед тем как зависнуть, твоя система собиралась вытащить свой зад из моей комнаты, отпуская меня на рейв к Лидии.  
\- Я чётко помню, как моя система отменила процесс покидания комнаты, ещё помню, как она отклонила твою тусовку... – усмехнувшись, Дерек пресек все попытки Стайлза отделаться от разговора и выгнать из комнаты.  
\- Ну и хрен бы с тобой. Рейв всё равно на следующей неделе... – расслабился Хейл-младший, когда решил, что ситуация с «отшлёпаю» спущена на тормозах. Стайлз встал с кровати, сделал пару шагов от Дерека, чтобы держаться на почтительном расстоянии, и вытянул руку в сторону двери. – Давай, сваливай отсюда, у меня хвост по биологии, мой будущий реферат должен быть по объему больше, чем все, которые ты писал когда либо.  
\- Преподаватель биологии ничего не говорила о хвостах! – не поверил Дерек и сделал короткий, почти незаметный, шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние.  
\- Я лучший в своём потоке, с чего бы ей жаловаться на маленький косяк? – выдвинул довольно таки весомый аргумент мальчишка, ещё больше разозлив брата.  
\- Какого хрена ты вскрыл кабинет Финстока и разгромил его? – притворно мягким тоном спросил Хейл.  
\- Не вскрывал я ничего! – выплюнул ответ Стайлз, усмехаясь.  
\- Конечно, не вскрывал. Уверен, что это сделала малышка Арджент! Ты просто кинул идею, а такие мелочи как вскрытие замка, просчёт траектории падения предметов, чтобы не разбить и не нанести какой-то серьёзный ущерб, всё это дело рук остальных членов твоей «стаи»... – предположил Дерек.  
\- Тебе-то какое дело до этого? – засранец включил боевой настрой и нахмурился.  
\- Мне? Никакого! – резко подавшись вперед, Дерек дёрнул Стайлза на себе. Не ожидавший подвоха подросток, не успел отреагировать и впечатался в широкую грудь брата, который тут же одной рукой обхватил его запястья и завел за спину, а второй пригвоздил к себе за талию.  
\- Ты что творишь? Отпусти меня, Дерек! – рычит Стайлз, бесполезно извиваясь в попытках ослабить хватку на руках. Не обращая внимания на просьбу отпустить, Дерек делает пару быстрых шагов назад, к столу, утягивая за собой мальчишку, а затем быстро, не давая Стайлзу шанса вырваться, укладывает его животом на стол, продолжая удерживать руки. Пятая точка мальчишки оттопырена, и это кажется Дереку идеальным. На задницу малого можно смотреть часами. Мальчишка укладывается щекой на стол и пытается посмотреть на брата, забавно выворачивая длинную бледную шею. – Хэй, пошутил и хватит! Отпускай давай, идиот! Дерек, твою мать, свали отсюда, ты просто конченый придурок!

Когда ладонь Хейла опускается на ягодицу, Стайлз испуганно вздрагивает и замолкает, вероятно, понимая, что никто и не думал шутить. В подтверждение этому Дерек рывком стягивает штаны и боксеры Стайлза до колен, и наносит первый шлёпок. Довольно болезненный, потому что Стайлз взвизгивает, рычит и начинает ёрзать по столу так, что Хейлу приходится сильнее надавить на спину мальчишки, прижимая его грудь к столешнице. Дерек шлёпает ещё раз – сильнее. На алебастровой коже остаётся красивый ярко-красный отпечаток. Стайлз всхлипывает и сжимает ладони в кулаки до побелевших костяшек, до кровавых отпечатков ногтей на нежной коже ладоней. Необъяснимое удовольствие и удовлетворение накатывает на Дерека и, подавшись порыву, он мягко оглаживает округлую попу мальчишки, а потом вновь бьёт, несколько раз подряд – так, что каждый новый след начинает гореть, наливаться жаром и припухать. 

\- Всё ещё хочешь пожаловаться Питеру, а? – шепчет Дерек, наклоняясь и прижимаясь грудью к спине брата. – А может быть мне самому рассказать ему способ воспитания тебя, а, Стайлз?  
Стайлз молчит, всхлипывает, тяжело дышит, но не говорит ни слова. Дерек отпускает запястья мальчишки, отходит немного назад, любуясь раскрасневшейся задницей брата, и довольно урчит.  
\- Иди сюда... – полушёпотом просит Дерек, зная, что Стайлз его услышит. И он слышит. И подчиняется. Неловко встаёт, шипит от боли, медленно разворачивается и смотрит в пол, не предпринимая попыток одеться. Дерек протягивает руку, обхватывает ею запястье парнишки и тянет на себя, аккуратно обнимая одной рукой за талию, поглаживая рёбра через мягкую футболку. Хейл-младший выглядит растерянным, но не возмущается, не ругается. Дерек отпускает кисть парня и обхватывает освободившейся ладонью подбородок мальчишки, заставляя поднять взгляд. Глаза у Стайлза заплаканные, ресницы слиплись в тёмные чёрные иголки, а зрачок затопил медово-коричную радужку. Дерек с удовольствием пожалел бы мальчишку, извинился бы, клятвенно пообещал бы больше никогда не трогать его, и даже не разговаривать с ним, потому что таким уязвимым, сломленным и беспомощным он не видел его с самого детства, но Стайлз возбуждён. Очень так не хило возбуждён – вставший член прижимается к бедру Дерека, не оставляя сомнений в том, что Хейл-младший не сильно зацикливался на боли.

Дерек медленно приближается к лицу мальчишки, аккуратно, чтобы тот успел оттолкнуть или отодвинуться, если захочет, но он этого не делает; Стайлз пару раз растерянно моргает, а затем опускает веки и позволяет губам Дерека прижаться к своим губам. Поцелуй получается смазанным, аккуратным и неторопливым. Оба только пробуют друг друга на вкус и не пытаются углубить поцелуй. Первым отстраняется Дерек, напоследок нежно проводя языком по губе Стайлза, а затем размазывая их общую слюну по подбородку младшего. Наслаждаясь. Стайлз дрожит, от удовольствия, открывает глаза и обдолбанно смотрит на Дерека, никакого фокуса во взгляде, огромный чёрный пугающе-возбуждающий зрачок и волны желания. Большего Хейл и не мог желать.

Стайлз ещё пару секунд возмущённо смотрит на Дерека, а затем возобновляет поцелуй. И пусть из-за неконтролируемого желания поцелуй получается кусачим, слишком влажным и неосторожным, они оба довольны. Стайлз тянет руки к футболке Дерека, спешно снимает её и стонет, когда их губы размыкаются.

\- М-м... – стонет Дерек, крепче прижимая Стайлза к себе, поглаживая пылающие ягодицы парнишки. – Непослушный плохой мальчик, да, Стайлз?  
\- Именно... – шёпчет в ответ тот, а затем, прижавшись влажными губами к мочке уха Дерека, страстно добавляет: – Очень непослушный твой мальчик. Перевоспитай меня, Дерек!


End file.
